The Secret Fridays
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: SHould this be RE WRITEN OR SHOULD I KEEP GOIN FROM WHERE IT IS?
1. Info

**Just keep reading after this-**

**Character list-**

**Hero's**

**-Solo Friday: Solo Friday is the leader of a secret community code named S.O.C. for save our cryptids. His hair is like dos Saturdays but all white. He is always working witch gets in the way of spending time with his daughter and wife.**

**Weapon: Kick butt armor suit that with the touch of a button covers him. It has tons of weapons on it.**

**Lala ( l-A-la) Friday: Loving mother and wife of solo Friday. She has won 3 cooking meddles, 2 karate meddles, And is second in command at S.O.C. She has hair like Drew's but black.**

**Weapon: Sword made of fire!**

**Connie Friday: Daughter of solo and lala Friday. A homeshooled straight A student. She is a black belt in karate. Gold winner in science fair but cannot inter anymore because there is a 99.99999 chance she will win and her mom now Judges it. her hair is like Zaks but the black part is longer. Her dad wants her to be next in line to lead the S.O.C. but she dosn't put thought in it.**

**Weapon: She has a specialpower where she can take over anything electronic. They often say "Use the tec" which means use your power.**

**LNM Friday: When Connie was 6 and on a mission with her parents she found a baby lock ness monster and toke care of it and he is still a little small for his age but he is a member of the family. Connie's little brother.**

**weapon: can make it rain.**

**Sparky Friday: He is a baby dragon, but has room to fly 3 people. His colors are blue and black. little brother.**

**Weapon: breaths fire.**

**Gal Friday: she is a unicorn found hurt but when the friday's healed her she followed them so she became a Friday and connies big sis.**

**And you all know the saturdays**

**Villans-**

**Cryjack: Like argost to the saturdays and wants to save the world.**

**And i think you know all the normal villans.**

**So if you think this story will be goo tell me in a review, if you think it will be bad tell me in a review, if you have any ideas tell me in a review. the faster you review the faster it will get updated!**


	2. It begins

**"This can't be happening!" Yelled doc as he came in the airship. He had gone out there to get a key that he said he 'had' to get alone.**

**"What is it Doc? Did you get the key?" Drew asked walking next to him and giving him a kiss.**

**"Dad, did you get the key!" Yelled Zak running over.**

**"No, but look what was there instead." He said giving her a piece of paper. Drew then read out loud:**

**_See ya sucker's!_**

**_-Tec kid_**

**"So someone got here before us, and it was not Argost?"**

**"Well drew there is no other-" Doc was cut off when Zak said.**

**"Look, a finger print! If you run it throw, you mite find out who did it." Zak said. **

**"OK, let's go see" Doc and Drew said running to the lab.**

**In Virgina**

**"Listen solo, i know you want your daughter to be the next leader but if she doesn't start to focus in training and pay more attention we will have to fail her and let someone else be the next leader. Solo this is not like home-school, instead of doing work sheets, you go head to head combat" said a man walking down the hall of a underground secret world H.Q. for S.O.C.**

**"OK, just give me till our big save kur mission is over in 3 months, i promise she will be 10x better"**

**"Well i am not affraid to fail her just because you are her dad" the man said walking away.**

**"What is it Solo" Lala asked walking up to him.**

**"well if Connie does not get her game up professor day will fail her witch means a 70% chance she will not become the next leader"**

**"Well she will have to study wile we are gone"**

**"about that, i am letting her come" He said quietly.**

**"What! I know we have let her go on alot of missions before but this one is just to risky" She said.**

**"Look, i just want to give her a little practice"**

**"She is soon going to think she can do anything if we always let her go with us." Lala yelled.**

**"Well we can't just treat her like a kid her whole live"**

**"I Have to go do work" Lala said walking away and Solo went to find Connie.**

**Connie was sitting on her bed in the airship writing in her diary. She had the same outfit as Zak only an F in the middle of it.**

**"Hey Tec kid" A man with blond hair said as he walked in.**

**"Uncle Don" She yelled as she jumped off her bed and hugged him.**

**"How ya been kiddo" He asked.**

**"Great, what bout you?"**

**"Just fine"**

**"Hey Don, i need to talk to Connie alone" solo said.**

**"daaaaad" winded Connie.**

**I'll be back later" Don said as he walked out.**

**"Connie, do you want to come with us on the saving kur mission" Solo said sitting by her.**

**"Is this a joke or something because when do you let me go on missions" She said.**

**"Well we think this would be good training for you" He said, "We will be leaving in five" Solo said walking out the door.**

**She picked up her diary and started to write.**

**Back with the Saturdays**

**"OK, When we did the scan it came up with one person, Connie Friday. but this said that her and her family went missing when she was 5 and all records of them were gone." Drew said showing them the page.**

**"Drew, as much as i wound like to help but we have to go" Doc said turning the airship on. "Argost is headed to this location so we going to check it out" Doc said.**

**back to the Fridays**

**They walked out out of a secret door an when they were just about to go in the ship blow up! Argost's ship was right above them. The ship shot out a beam and lala pushed Connie out of the way as the ship toke her mom and dad aboard.**

**"Connie get out of here!" Her mom yelled. Connie dropped her diary but before she ran she saw her mom drop something. She ran and picked it up then ran into the woods.**

**Back to the Saturdays**

** They arrived to a opening and saw a airship like there's broken up on the ground.**

**"Well I'm guessing Argost got here first" Drew said walking around. Komodo came up to Zak and got his attention.**

**"What is that Komodo" Zak asked taking a book out of his mouth. "Look what Komodo Found" Zak said, he handed it to his mom.**

**"Well all i can read is this diary belongs to.. and everything else is written in some strange language. Let's go home and translate it" So the Saturdays set off for home.**

**To Connie**

** Connie sat behind a tree hiding. She picked up the note her mom dropped. It said The Saturdays. She toke a whistle out of her pocket and moved a nob the blow. It made a high pitched noise that went though the whole forest. A unicorn came out and went by her side. She go on the horse the let her sniff then said,**

**"OK Gall, Let's go to the Saturdays"**

**

* * *

**

OK, leave reviews and Cryjack is a bad guy because to save the world he thinks all cryptids should be dead. And when i wrote the first chapter it was 1:36 in the morning.


	3. The Letter

* * *

"Well, we are not getting anything" Doc said as they ran the book though a ton of different languages. They could not find any translations for any languages after trying for hours. Suddenly they heard the door bell rang.

"OK, who could that be no one ever rings the door bell" Drew said as they all walked to see who it was. When they opened the door no one was even there, till they turned to see a girl sitting on the couch looking at them strangely.

"How did you get in here and who even are you" Doc said confused. She got off the couch, she gave them a face like she didn't want to say it as she looked at the floor and started saying,

"My name is Connie Friday, and i know what your thinking but i need your help" She said as fast as she could.

"So your tec kid" Drew said with a mad face. Connie was still staring at the ground and said,

"so you got my letter, i meant for it to go to argost so don't get al mad, and i think you know my mom and dad because they told me to give you this" She said taking a piece of paper off of the note her mom had dropped and giving it to doc.

"OK, we will go read this and Zak stay with Connie" Doc said as him and Drew walked in the kitchen.

"So, Connie right" Zak said sitting by her

"That's what i said my name was. So what's yours"

"Zak Saturday" He said looking away.

In the room with the other Saturday's

"Drew read this and tell me they are lying again" Doc said after reading it to himself. Drew grabed it and read it out loud,

_Dear Saturday's,_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? Me and Solo knew this day would come so we made a plan but you are part of it. Our daughter, Connie, who should be with you is not a normal girl. I am sure you are familial with Kur? well Connie has a ability that's lets her control electronic things, but this power is getting stronger, witch wound be very useful to a Kur hunter. But that is not the only reson Argost is after Connie, we do not know how yet but on a key we recovered from Argost a long time ago it said that the one with the power of electric and the one with cyrptids will open kur. The bad part is Argost had this before us He kidnapped us knowing Connie would try to save us so he could get her but here is were you come in, We need you to protect her, never let her out of your sight, please i am begging you to keep her save,_

_-Lala_

"Doc, they might be tricking us but what if they are not? They are begging in the letter" Drew said softly

"Drew you can't believe the people who made the secret scientist community a joke" Doc said angrily.

"Doc they don't that we have a kid and he has a power" drew said.

"What do you mean"

"Well look what it said, the one with the power of cyrptids, who do you think that is?" Drew said sadly.

"Zak" Doc said as him and drew ran out of kitchen to find them. But when they got in the living room no one was there.

* * *

Please

review


	4. A Heart Like Tree

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Zak got up and looked around him. 'Why am i by this lake' he thought. Connie got up and thought the same thing. **

**"Zak, where are we" Zak could tell be the sound of her voice she was confused and frightened.**

**"Well this is a lake that is in the forest by our house but how could we of gotten here" Zak said confused. **

**"The last thing i remember is shaking your hand then everything went black" Connie said as she got up.**

**"Well, mom and dad will know what to do, right Con-" He stopped when he looked behind him and saw Connie was gone.**

**"Connie where did you go" He yelled looking around.**

**"Hey Zak, look at this" HE heard Connie say. Zak followed the sound of her voice the saw her looking at a tree.**

**"What are you doing" HE asked.**

**"Look, if you turn your head a little bit you will see that this tree looks like a heart" She said.**

**"Well, i guess it dose" Zak said looking at it. He then grabbed her hand. she looked at him like he was crazy.**

**"Don't want to run off and get lost in this forest do you" Zak said. She shook her head and then they ran home holding hands.**

* * *

sorry for the short chapter. I don't think anyone could guess this but if you do you will get a sneak peak of the sequel to this story. the clues are,

- It has wings

- is not a living thing

-it has wheels

and when you think about it remember, i have a wild imagination sometimes. The answers to this always makes my brother's start cracking up.


	5. The map

sorry, not a airplane. The wings are like bird wings so i will give you one more hint. Not any of those things K.M.

-it has wings

-not a living thing

-has 4 wheels

- is normally black and yellow.

So ya. My little brother, not my brother that can be a jerk, my little brother, pen name Dr. Pizza, Knows what it is but i don't know if he will tell you.

on with the story

**Zak and Connie where walking to the house when they heard,**

**"Zak, are you out here" From Drew.**

**"Mom, over here" Zak yelled as they saw his mom come out the bushes.**

**"Zak" she said running up and hugging him. Connie didn't know why but this made her start crying a little. She didn't want to cry but she felt like she had to. When she got control and stopped crying she looked up and saw Drew and Doc staring at them. At first she thought it was because she was crying until Drew pouted at there hands. Zak and Connie then notice that they where still holding hands** . **They quickly pulled there hands away and blushed. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound.**

**"Intruder" Zak asked. Drew shook her head.**

**"It means some of that book has be translated"**

**"We should go check it out" Doc said turning around.**

**"Doc wait" Drew said, "Why are you 2 even out here" She asked.**

**"Well, you see-" He was cut off when Connie started talking.**

**"I asked Zak if i could see the lake he told me about and so here we are" She said with the most Innocent face on.**

**"OK, let's go check out the book" Doc and Drew said turning around and walking in.**

**"Connie, why did you say that" Zak asked.**

**"Well if they are anything like my parents and trust me they seem like my parents, they will freak out and soon this will be world wide and it will happen again" She said tears building up in her eyes.**

**"What will happen again" Zak asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything after that and when Zak was about to ask again,**

**"Zak, Connie, come on" They looked over and Doc and Drew where standing in the door way, they ran in and sat on the couch.**

**"Zak go take Connie to the spare room" Doc said but you could tell he was not happy. Zak put a confused look on his face,**

**"What do you mean" he asked**

**"Well her parents want her to stay with us for awhile" Drew said lying. Zak's face lit up. **

**"Connie, you get to-" He stopped when he looked behind him because Connie was gone again! "Connie were did you go this time"**

**With doc and Drew**

**They were in the room as they watch each strange sigh turn to a word.**

**"Well, it stopped" Drew said lifelessly.**

**"That's strange, Drew it could only translate the owner's name but then other signs are not words"**

**"Then what are they and who dose this diary belong to" Drew said standing up. There eyes widened when they saw it belonged to....**

**"Connie were did you go" Zak said walking down the hallways. "Connie mom and d-" He could not finish because someone pulled him back.**

**"Connie what are you doing" Zak asked.**

**"Look, in the hallway"**

**"There is nothing there"**

**"O-relay" She said grabbing a fish out of a bucket by them. Connie tossed it in the air then it vanished. "See" **

**"Connie this is my friend, Komodo, he is a altered komodo dragon so he can turn invisible" Zak said as Komodo walked away.**

**"Well, i think he had it in for me"**

**"Connie, he wound not hurt a fly" Zak said. "And stop running off"**

**"Well, i wanted to look around"**

**"Come on Connie it's time for bed" He said walking Connie to the spare room. He looked at her and could tell something was wrong.**

**"So Doc you believe me now" Drew said. The diary said property of Connie Friday. "Look Doc, they are not letter, If you take all the pages out and scramble the signs, it's a map to kur." She said as it showed it on there 10 feet computer.**

**"So, is it Connie Argost wants or this book" Doc said.**

**"Well it's getting late, let's think about it in the morning"**

**At Argost mansion,**

**"Well, normally i would be very upset that Connie could not join us but you 2 just made it easier" Argost said looking at Solo and Lala in one of his cells. **

**"If you even lay a hand on her you'll wish you were never born" Lala yelled.**

**"Well, that stone said when the 2 power come together, Kur will come" Argost said evily**

**"Argost you don't know were the other power even is" Solo said.**

**"Well, The Saturday's son will help me with that"**

* * *

That new episode was awesome!!!!! I didn't get to see it on Friday cause we had huge thunder storm almost a tornado. I was in my car in the morning and this huge wing came and the car almost lifted off the ground! So i watch the new episode this morning.


	6. I'm on a stroll with my unicorn

OK, it is a type of flying car. 'a flying _ _ _ _ c_ _with wings' But if you do not have an account then i cannot e-mail you or tell without anyone else knowing. At the end of the story it has the sneak peak to.

Go to my profile and click the link that said this is awesome! you will see why. You can also see my upcoming fanfic's.

* * *

**Zak opened the door to the spare room and Connie's eyes widened. It had a bed, a dresser, a computer, and well the desk for the computer. She loved it because they were all a light blue that almost looked white and that is just how her room looked at the HQ.**

**"Do you like it" Zak said taking her out of thought.**

**"Ya, it looks just the same as my room." She said softly sitting on the bed.**

**"But without all of your stuff right." Zak sitting down by her.**

**"No, i don't put anything in it" She said looking around like she had never seen a room like this before.**

**"What do you mean, what do you do all day?"**

**"Well between training, school and missions.... I really only have time to write a little in my diary." She said dully. Zak could tell that she was sad about something, But what.**

**"Why did you start crying? you know when mom hugged me" Zak asked thinking this may be why.**

**"Well it's just..... My family is always apart. I only really see them if we are on mission or I'm in trouble. I guess i just felt like, Well...." She stopped and looked at the ground and quietly said, "Jealous"**

**"How-" He was cut off when his mom entered the room and said,**

**"Why are you stll up, I said bed time like 30 min. ago" **

**"Right, night Connie" Zak said turning the light out and closing the door behind him. Right when she heard them all get in bed and waited a couple min. for them to fall a sleep she raised her hand up. Her eyes glow a strange fusion color as the light flickered on. She change into clothes that were black and white, witch were labeled training on them. she slowly opened her door and sneaked past the rooms till she was outside. She grabbed out of the pockets a whistle then change the nob till it had picture of a unicorn on it. She blow the whistle and out of the woods came a unicorn.**

**"Hi Gall, I missed you!" Connie said rubbing Galls head. Gall jumped up and down howling (who knew unicorns howled) with excitement.**

**"Shhhh. We have to be quit. I could get in big trouble if i was seen with you" Connie said getting on her back.**

**Gall bucked**

**"It's not because of you. I'm was told to stay in the house and i don't want to risk my last Chance of saving my and dad" Connie blow the whistle witch mad Gall happier. "Ready for a midnight stroll" She said as Gall leaped into the forest.**

**At the Saturdays**

**"Come on" Zak said to Fisk who was still hafe a sleep. "I want to get Connie and let her watch it to, trust me, she needs a break" When Zak saw that the lights were on he ran in there to find an empty room. The first thing that went throw his head was Argost. Should i go get my and dad he thought, passing back and forth, of go out and look myself?**

* * *

Sorry it toke awhile and sorry it's not long but hey, a least it's something. OK, I'm like so happy right now. I think some of you know my story The water Princess, but that story was made a long time ago i just turned it into secret Saturday form but i am redoing it for the fact the real non secret Saturday form was made when i was like 8 and i got 3 chapters done to it and i asked and i told this person on this website about it. You will never guess what is happening now. Once i finish it and E-mail to this publishing web site they will E-mail it to a review place and if it gets a good review THEY WILL PUBLISH IT INTO A REAL CHILDREN'S FICTION BOOK! It a chapter book.


End file.
